Talk:Stella Mudd
Move to Stella Grimes I'd like to propose moving this page to Stella Grimes, which is the name she's been credited with in DIS: "Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad". I don't believe there is a canonical source for the name "Stella Mudd" aside from the convention of taking husbands' names, which is far from universal in Trek. The Stella Mudd name was helpful before we had a canonical surname, but in the absence of specific evidence for a name change, we should go with Grimes. In I, Mudd, only the Android is credited as "Stella Mudd" - never the actual human. --- Jaz 04:29, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :Startrek.com credits her as Stella Grimes Mudd. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 05:02, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :: I wonder why else an android would be given a last name. Much less, the wrong one. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 05:05, October 31, 2017 (UTC) ::: Even if it's true that she is Stella Grimes in the Discovery episode, clearly she was Stella Mudd later. I think this should stay where it is, with Stella Grimes as a redirect. 31dot (talk) 07:24, October 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::I support this rename. Some people here seem to be under the impression that she was called Stella Mudd in I, Mudd, but she wasn't. We have exactly one canon last name for her, so that should simply trump anything else. -- Capricorn (talk) 01:28, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :: Some people here seem to overlook the obvious. Recheck your facts and try again. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 03:39, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :::"Some people" here simply may have made an error. When the page is moved, the page should note what StarTrek.com calls her, as JagoAndLitefoot notes above. 31dot (talk) 10:52, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::We can move here there for now, then when they are married and she takes (or doesn't) his name (and given her temperament according to Harry, that may not be as easy said as done), we can re-evaluate. I'm betting he'll take her surname until he escapes Human Stella for good (Daddy might insist). --LauraCC (talk) 20:54, November 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Has everyone gone crazy? Certainly this obsession with over complicating everything is a sure sign of madness. She was Stella Grimes then Sella Mudd. Period. If we choose to follow the Kasidy Yates-Sisko model, a la Stella Grimes-Mudd, so be it, but truth be told neither name was ever revealed in hyphenated form. Chronologically, she was last recognized as, you guessed it, "Stella Mudd". –Alan del Beccio (talk) 21:14, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :She was not called "Stella Mudd" in the episode itself, but she was indeed called "Stella Mudd" in the credits of "I, Mudd". JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 22:37, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :::I would hardly call this discussion "over complicated", but some people seem to be in a bad mood for some reason that I'm not seeing. We're just trying to sort this out. 31dot (talk) 23:06, November 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::A bit late in responding, but getting the distinct impression that "some people" refers to me, can I respectfully ask (since I honestly don't understand), exactly what it is that I have either overlooked or made an error about? Like, concretely? -- Capricorn (talk) 06:26, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I've been a bit confused about this discussion and who thinks what so I greatly apologize and I ask for forgiveness; I believe the point here is that why would Mudd create androids of his wife and give them the wrong name.31dot (talk) 08:15, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :: Yes, the credits: "Stella Mudd". That alone is as good as gold according to our naming guidelines. Thus, she was called "Stella Mudd" in the episode (likewise, the script). Therefore, and once again, refer back to my previous comments. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 08:17, November 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ok, if the credits are really good as gold (by which i'm assuming you mean canon-equivalent) then it makes sense to stay here, Stella Mudd wins out. Thing is though, my opinions in this discussion have been guided by this notion I was having that even though credits are a very authoritative supplementary material, they were still trumped by in-universe information, because like other names from accepted sources they're more just something that we're allowed to use then truly canon in a literal sense. But trying to read up on the policies I was a bit surprised to see to not credits discussed anywhere. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:52, November 22, 2017 (UTC)